


Skin Deep

by Verbal



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mildly nsfw but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbal/pseuds/Verbal
Summary: It had always fascinated Lyle how some aliens could look so human on the surface, yet be so different beneath that patina. He solves this by being handsy.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Lyle Norg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Skin Deep

It had always fascinated Lyle how some aliens could look so human on the surface, yet be so different beneath that patina. He had though about it a lot as he got his degree and worked with aliens at the beginning of his career, but it wasn’t the same as seeing it up close and personal. 

Like how he could simply slip a hand under his boyfriend’s uniform shirt, push it up and slide his fingers over the small dark marks on his pectorals, located almost exactly where a human might have had nipples. Very close, but not the same.

“They’re not sensitive at all?” Lyle asked once, having planted himself on top of his partner on their shared bed to do his perhaps not fully expected chest inspection. It did to Querl’s credit not seem to bother him all that much though, seeing as he had simply given Lyle a tired look and grabbed his waist to stabilise him.

“No, as I told you, it’s skin discolouration with no additional nerve endings.” He rolled his eyes, but didn’t actually try to move Lyle away from his position. Lyle took that as an invitation to lean down and kiss him instead, angling his head as he pressed his lips to his partner’s almost feverishly warm ones, another sign of his less than human interior. It had been hard to get used to that warmth at first, hard to convince his instincts that his partner wasn’t actually running a fever and in need of care, but it had become familiar with time.

Querl returned Lyle’s gesture, leaning into him with half-lidded eyes, smelling faintly of lab disinfectant, cologne and Lyle’s own shampoo. Lyle didn’t know when he had started using it, but he clearly wasn’t trying to hide it and Lyle wasn’t sure he wanted him to stop.

As they continued kissing Lyle let one of his hands wander downwards, fingers trailing lazily along Querl’s torso, gently following the somewhat defined ridges of his ribs and muscles. When they had first met he had been so thin that Lyle could have sworn his ribs were visible even through his uniform, but it seemed like years of being a hero and being told to take care of himself had done some good in that regard. He was still thin and pointy all over, but there was a strength and definition to him now that hadn’t been there back then.

“Do you know how hot you are?” Lyle murmured against him.

“Of course.” He could feel the grin on Querl’s lips even without opening his eyes and gave him another quick kiss in response, which did nothing to deter it.

"Smug bastard,” he said instead, as he let his hand slip further down to land on Querl’s thigh, curling his fingers towards its inside. Even just the light touch of his fingertips made Querl shiver beneath him and tighten his grip on Lyle’s waist, his lips parting slightly. All those nerve endings clearly had to go somewhere, and Lyle had been very satisfied when he had discovered exactly where that was.

“There you go,” he said, smiling as Querl’s eyes fluttered open to not quite glare at him, expression too soft and consumed to really convey that sentiment. There was a haziness to his glance already, one that only became more obvious when Lyle rubbed his thumb in a circle against the inside of Querl’s thigh and elicited a low, almost desperate groan from him. Every muscles in his body seemed to stiffen for a moment and he arched backwards, which prompted Lyle to move his lips to his now exposed neck, softly kissing it as he continued to massage the inside of Querl’s thigh. He could feel his breathing quicken beneath his lips and moved on to the side of his neck, niping softly at the skin there to illicit another moan. They had figured out early on that it was a bad idea to be too rough, that bites and hard kisses would leave behind large, almost black marks on his partner’s skin that weren’t nearly as painful as they were hard to conceal. And neither of them needed to hear more comments about their sex life. So instead of lingering he moved on, lazily continuing to kiss a path up along Querl’s jaw and back towards his lips.

When he reached his lips Querl met him in kind, still a little stiff and shivering but seeming to mostly have recovered from the initial reaction. He kissed Lyle eagerly, lips parted and warm, tasting faintly of mint, and it felt like Lyle’s entire body was buzzing with anticipation.


End file.
